universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Aranryanchampion/Third round of the Ultimate Poll
Alright, the second round is now over and the Top 4 has once again moved over to the next round. I do have "evening-activities" today as well, but yesterday I learned that I actually did have enough time to write a blog like this during the time I have between coming back home from work and when I am going to said "evening-activities". As you can read on the "announcement-picture" above, everyone who wants to participate in this voting contest gets five votes. That is one less than in the two previous rounds. Here are the names of the characters that moved on to this round in case you do not know or need a reminder: * 7 votes: Predator * 6 votes: Xenomorph XX121 * 5 votes: Jason Voorhees, Korra, Larvell Jones, Lucy Heartfilia * 4 votes: Kaihime I do not exactly have any other announcement to make right now, except that I will start to work on Iroha's moveset tomorrow. But I have found a video where somebody plays through Arcade Mode with the well endowed ninja. Let's just hope that there is enough potential in that video for a complete moveset, if not then I just have to find more videos that demonstrate her entire moveset. I have also thought about when the "ultimate winner" will be made, perhaps it will not be delayed at all. If this poll has to move over to the next round every second day, like it has been so far. The main question I probably should be asking is: * Who is going to be the "Ultimate Winner"? So the whole thing I mentioned in the last blog post was probably a complete waste of time, oh well... Also, speaking of something I mentioned in the last blog post: Today it is exactly ONE MONTH away from the ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY for Super ARC Bros. Brawl. But I am not sure if I really should do something as big as I thought last time. I have no idea what I will be doing on that day regarding my real-life, I might be working extra hard or maybe I will be on a vacation of some kind where I won't be able to bring my computer and Internet with me. And if I have to bring my Internet with me, then it is if other members of my family needs it for something that is more "massive" then what a simple I-Phone can handle. And I know that I did not get any suggestions for possible activities for the ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY. So maybe I will just do something simple this weekend like a video where I will let you ask any questions about me (unless they are way too personal) and answer then on the 24:th of April 2015 (which is a Friday in case you wonder). Then as a bonus I will probably give a two special movesets. One of which goes to one of these five users: * Kenneth1chase * MegaToon1234 * Nostalgia Skapokon * WageGannon6 * Wikia Contributor If you want to vote for this as well, then you get three votes that you can use on these five people. If any of these people have ideas for special moves and/or their Final Smash or if you want to look a certain way if you win. Like if you want me to make a Pony OC of you or if you have a picture of your OC on this wiki already. Then feel free to tell me what it is, if you have a picture, then just post it in the comment-section. The reason why Stocking Rose and Lydia Prower is not on this list is because the former is an Assist Trophy and the latter is probably going to get a moveset either in Lawl Superior or in WageGannon6 Brawl. Collaterale1 is also not on this poll, because he is going to be in Lawl Nova (as John). As for the second special moveset, well it goes to this guy: I hope that you will have plenty of fun voting in these polls and also with whatever else you are doing. If you were either doing/just did/going to do your homework or any other activities, then I hope that you will succeed and get into collage/clearing a test or whatever else you are trying to succeed at. Good luck :) I am ARC and I will see you in the near future with Iroha's moveset. :D Category:Blog posts Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl Category:Update